Main Quest - By Demons Be Driven
By Demons Be Driven A long time ago there were two mages, a necromancer named Ozur Deathcaller, and a Warlock named Vandrad. They allowed the Black Arts to corrupt their sanity and lust for power. They eventually attempted to mutiny the Arcane Mages Guild using the dark arts they had practiced for so long. Many good mages and even civilians of Liascelyn suffered and died in this dreadful battle. Cylan and all of his loyal guild members defended themselves cunningly and defeated both Ozur and Vandrad. Much to the displeasure of the citizens of Liascelyn Ozur and Vandrad’s corpses were sealed into the towns Mausoleum. Later their corpses vanished and it was assumed that they were robbed, carried and disposed of far from the town by angry citizens, though no one ever owned up to this. Recently there have been reports that Ozur has risen from his grave as a Lich and is stirring havoc in the Memorial Crypts but the whereabouts of Vandrad's corpse and what has become of him still remains a mystery. An interesting letter will be found on the corpse of the Orc chief Rardoz Nogginsplitter after the Raid at Griffins Gate quest. It will be signed by Vandrad and will give away that the Silver Dagger Bandits and the Orc raid was just a decoy to distract Gallimere from Vandrad's attempt to fulfil a pact. He needed a distraction to draw attention away from him travelling to the Purukian ruin of Thalassathea, based in the Gull Coast South Eastern Area. Vandrad and his army of demons have gone there to seek out a sacrificial chamber. The players will take the letter to Duke Báro, who will read it, know that the name Vandrad is familiar and has something to do with the Arcane Mages Guild. He will then send the player to Jórunn The Mad at Transmutations 'r' us to find out more. Jórunn will then tell the players all about Vandrad and what he had to do with the Arcane Mages guild and she will then recommend that the players head to Thalassathea fast, find out what is going on and then report to the King himself. When the players make it to the sacrificial chamber, there will be a dead girl sacrificed on the altar and an open prison cell. The players can return to the King to tell them what happened. The player can then go to the king to tell him about it. The King will then send the players to the Arcane Mages Guild to speak to Archmagister Dotta ''about Vandrad and what has happened. Archmagister Dotta will then tell the players of a place where Vandrad used to hide out and practice his magic in private. A place called Wythywood Mine in County Liascelyn North East. They must go there and search for any clues and take anything they find to the king. When the players fight their way through the place they will come across Vandrad's journal. This will tell them about the pact he made with a Balor Lord named ''Belphegor in order to gain his powers. Many years a go when the Ancient Purukians existed, Belphegor and his minions were captured and imprisoned by them. Belphegor wants himself and his minions freed, so that he may conquer Wulverheim. It is Vandrad's quest to release these demons, by performing rituals, virgin sacrifices in order to unlock their prisons within the ancient ruins. The player then needs to return to the King with this information. The king will then make a point that trying to track Vandrad down in all of the ruins would be a pointless wild goose chase. We need to prepare for the upcoming battle. We need a weapon that will aid us against these demons. Various powerful artefacts and mages can be found throughout Wulverheim that can upgrade the player's equipment with Outsider damaging and protective effects. But they will not be easy to access. King Steinolf will tell the player to seek Archmagister Giddry at the Arcane Mages Guild, who is an expert at magical item lore. He will know where to find the items needed and send the player to who and where they need to go to get them. ' ' Magical Effects to be sought: ' ' Cast Spell – Protection From Evil – Captain Folkmar's Amulet Location: Turnavean Crypt, River Burly Griffin NE, the Fallen Captain Folkmar of the War of Treachery has it in his Sarcophagus. ' ' AC vs Outsider 6 – Ulfrik's Gauntlets ' Location: Prasinoseirini in Oaknest forest SW A Demon Hunter named Ulfrik, tracked demon activity back to a Purukian ruin at Prasinoseirini. He entered never to be seen again. He possessed these Gauntlets. ' ''' '''Damage Resistance Fire 40 – Lord Steinthor's Cloak Location: Fort Blackhall, Jaggatooth Mountains NE. Lord''' Steinthor, died in a mighty siege, defending Fort Blackhall during the War of Treachery. He possessed this Cloak. ' ' '''Enhancement vs Evil 6 – Weapon Upgrade Location: Ekkofis Cave, Brockbank Bay SW. Players must locate an Elder Bugbear Shaman named Burbag, rumoured to have powerful enchanting gifts against evil and convince him to enchant their weapon. Spell Resistance 40 – Lord Zymil's Belt Location: Fort Kingsholm, Welwyn Valley NW. During the War of Treachery the elven Lord Zymil possessed this belt. He fled via Fort Kingsholms secret tunnel when it was under siege and never made it out. His death a mystery, it is assumed that his corpse is still lying around somewhere down there. Damage Bonus vs Outsider 2d6 – Weapon Upgrade Location: Kuhorn Cave/Eldgrim's Labyrinth, Veiskille River NW Players must fight their way through Minotaurs based in Kuhorn Cave, which has a hidden Labyrinth inside. The players must get through the Labyrinth to find the great wizard, Eldgrim and convince him to enchant their weapon. Once all of the items are obtained, Giddry will send the players to King Steinolf in his castle to notify him that they are ready for Vandrad and his demon invasion. Shortly after, Vandrad and Belphegor will invade Wulverberg Palace and the players will need to purge it clean of the demon invasion, destroying them once and for all and saving Wulverheim.